terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Quachil Uttaus
"Because it's the season to be spooky." ~ Quachil Uttaus' reason behind scaring & injuring Imhotep in A Night of Freaks. Quachil Uttaus is a one-shot character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm & is one of the main villains in A Night of Freaks. He is an extremely powerful & eldritch deity with the ability to turn all living tissue into dust just by touching it. Appearance Quachil appears as a humanoid monster with broad shoulders & gray skin. His face is a pale gray with empty, black eyes, no nose, & slits where his mouth would be. However, this is merely his outer layer of flesh. He can peel off his face at any given time to reveal his true visage. His real face is a gory flesh color, stained with blood & featuring a mouth with sharp, crooked teeth. His unnatural, ever-grasping hands are a dark gray, tipped with razor sharp claws. He also has brown fur on his wrists, although whether or not it's part of his suit or naturally grown fur is unknown. His legs appear to be triple jointed, like a dinosaur. He wears a dark gray suit jacket with a dark gray shirt underneath & wears black pants with boots. History Quachil Uttaus was born to the Outer God Nyarlathotep & the Great Old One Yhoundeh 1 sextillion years ago. Barely anything is known about Quachil's early life, but at some point in time he took control over the planet V'zath. He has also been known to visit planet Earth before in ancient times, particularly in Egypt. During his time in Egypt, the first Human he met was the famous Imhotep. Imhotep was scared of Quachil, & identified him as Ka-Rath; the Treader of the Dust. Little is known about their relationship, as they were never truly enemies, but nor were they really friends. On October 7th, 2017, Quachil Uttaus came to the Ledda Residence to visit Imhotep & give him a Halloween scare. He opened the basement door, slamming the back of Qwar'Tahs' head & knocking him out. He was confronted by the alien wizard, Vendu, who was ready to fire a Kamehameha at him. Confused, Quachil teleported upstairs, appearing at the opposite end of the hallway, leaving Imhotep trapped. If Imhotep wanted to go downstairs, he would have to move quicker than a Great Old One. He took the chance & made a run for it, but Quachil stopped Imhotep dead in his tracks, peeling his own face off with a violent roar. Imhotep screamed in horror, as he never thought he would have to see that horrifying face again, & now realized this was the end of him. Quachil yanked Imhotep & threw him down the stairs, with the Mummy's flesh reducing to dust. Down but not out, Imhotep saw the Almighty Tallest before him & fell unconscious. Dan would go into the basement to meet up with Vendu as Quachil teleported to them. The two combined their powers & fired the Psycho-Lightning Beam at Quachil, who blocked it with his Orbital Escutcheon Ray, but the energy was too intense & exploded in his face. Quachil marched towards Vendu, who halted him with his telekinesis. But the Great Old One was overwhelming for the Venusian, almost breaking his telekinetic grip. Suddenly, Lord Claudius Ko'Al showed up & challenged the Great Old One, powering up & clenching his fists. Quachil was surprised & accepted the challenge. Claudius, now Golden Claudius, assaulted Quachil with a barrage of punches with lightning speed, as Quachil blocked every single punch just as fast. Their fists were travelling too fast for the naked eye to see, but Quachil stopped Claudius, took off his Pot of Possibilities, & threw it on the ground. Out of the darkness, Tigriton rushed in, lunged into the air & swooped down, stabbing Quachil in the back of the head & through the mouth with his staff. Quachil was hurt, but showed no signs of pain, chomping on the staff & breaking it. He turned around & gave Tigriton a crooked, cocky grin before preparing to bite him, only to be blocked by the staff. He then struck Tigriton with a powerful kick, sending him flying through the hallway. Qwar'Tahs finally woke up, immediately pausing the battle as Dan asked the 5th Dimensional if Quachil was indeed the one "who will destroy this world & everything in it". However, Qwar'Tahs denied this claim; they got the wrong guy. Dan took off his glasses & growled. Quachil was also displeased, realizing that this fight was all for nothing. He grabbed Qwar'Tahs by the throat & interrogated him, revealing that the real threat he was initially referring to is "The Beast who Threatens All". Quachil noticed the 5th Dimensional would say no more & roared at him, punching him in the face with all his might. Qwar'Tahs was defeated & returned to the 5th Dimension. Dan apologized for wrongly accusing Quachil for wanting to destroying the world. Vendu asked if Quachil knew what Qwar'Tahs was talking about, but he did not. Jack Jarren joined the conversation, showing concern & confusion regarding Imhotep's injuries & why Quachil inflicted them, to which he replied that he just wanted to give his long lost friend a good scare. After recommending Dan to consider suspecting any of his enemies to be the one being referred to, Quachil left the building. Outside, Quachil began his journey back home but caught sight of a ghostly figure standing near him. The phantom slowly raised its dead, skeletal hand in a threatening way, to which Quachil simply responded by screeching at it. The ghost vanished. Dismissing it as a "freak", he ventured into the night & disappeared into the shadows, returning to his home world of V'zath. Little did Quachil know that this was the Outer God, Mournor. Personality Quachil is both relentless & forgiving at the same time. Because of his immense power, he shows no fear when fighting other powerful beings. He greatly enjoys scaring the living daylights out of people, especially Imhotep. He also likes inflicting pain onto others, but only if they are afraid of him. He is feared by many across the realms, usually being associated with age, death, & decay. However, he is surprisingly forgiving, as he was somewhat okay with finding no purpose in fighting Dan, Vendu, Claudius, & Tigriton. Granted, he was angry at first when Qwar'Tahs revealed the truth behind his message, but Quachil was chill about it soon afterwards, claiming that he's been needing a good fight for years. Nonetheless, as a Great Old One, Quachil has few regards for lesser beings, especially Humans. He cares not for planet Earth as a whole, as he rarely visits it. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Godlike Strength: As a Great Old One, Quachil Uttaus is ridiculously strong. He was able to best Golden Claudius in a fistfight, & given the nature of his species, Quachil is likely capable of moving celestial bodies with his strength. * North Star Punch: Quachil has mastered the North Star Punch; the ability to punch repeatedly at lightning speed. Godlike Speed: Quachil can move at incredible speeds. He can outrun Imhotep & move quick enough to match Golden Claudius' North Star Punch. His maximum speed is ~700,000,000 miles per hour. Invulnerability: Thanks to his unique biology, Quachil is extremely durable. He could tank a beam clash created by both Dan & Vendu, as well as being able to withstand Golden Claudius' strength & show little signs of pain when impaled through the head. Immortality: Quachil cannot be killed & can live for as long as he wants. Self-Regeneration: Quachil can quickly recover from any wound, no matter how severe. Tigriton once stabbed him through the head with his staff, but Quachil simply bit the staff, got it out of his head, & gave a cocky grin to his opponent, as if to say, "Is that all you got?" Face-Off: Quachil has the unique ability to peel off the external layer of flesh of his face on a whim to reveal his more grotesque face underneath. To revert back to normal, all he has to do is to put his face back on. He uses this as an intimidation technique. Special Powers Ultipotence: As a Great Old One, Quachil is almost all-powerful, but not quite there. Still, he remains as one of the most powerful characters in the series, & is classified as a God. * Higher Dimensional Manipulation: Quachil Uttaus exists in 6 dimensions, granting him a higher status of existence. ** Temporal Window: Through the 6 dimensions, Quachil can see alternate timelines. * Reality Warping: Quachil can warp reality to an extent. The full scope of this power is unknown. * Dark Magic: Quachil has some experience with the dark arts. For instance, he used a spell to ensure that when he grabbed Imhotep, his entire body wouldn't disintegrate. ** Degenerate Spell: Quachil can magically undo someone's power-up, like when he reverted Golden Claudius back to normal during their fight. Cosmic Energy Manipulation: As a Great Old One, Quachil has cosmic powers, able to manipulate the many energies that comprise the universe. * Orbital Escutcheon Ray: Quachil has a special technique where he fires an orange ray of cosmic energy at his opponents. It can also be bent to become a shield to block incoming attacks. Teleportation: Quachil can disappear & reappear anywhere he wants instantly. Chronokinesis: Quachil can control time. * Time Acceleration: In his presence, time can increase in speed. * Age Manipulation: Quachil can individually increase someone's age, usually to make them rot & decay. * Time Reduction: Quachil can slow down time to make incoming attacks easier to evade or block * Time Travel: Quachil is likely capable of travelling forward & backward through time. Deadly Dust Touch: Quachil's signature attack, & his deadliest, is the ability to turn all living tissue into dust just by touching it. This method of disintegration only works on living organisms, & it can even affect beings close to Quachil in terms of power, but only to an extent. Weaknesses Quachil is very strong indeed, but even Gods can bleed when taking on a physical form. It seems that he is only vulnerable to magical weapons, or something similar, as Tigriton's staff was able to stab right through Quachil's head & out of his mouth. Besides that, he has no other known weaknesses. Trivia * He is based off of the Clark Ashton Smith deity of the same name, though his appearance varies drastically from his original counterpart. * When Dan & Vendu fire their beam attacks at him in A Night of Freaks, he is actually slowing them down. This is mainly due to the fact that Quachil Uttaus can distort time, as he is sometimes associated with the concepts of age & decay. * Upon punching Qwar'Tahs, he utters one of Gamera's roars. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Gods Category:Great Old Ones Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:5th Dimensional Beings Category:6th Dimensional Beings Category:Monsters Category:Cosmic Horror Category:Ancient Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Omnipotent Category:Magic Users Category:Rulers Category:Immortal